clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Elastic Heart
The ninth episode of Season 4. Summary Caylee is trying to make her relationship work after the strain put on it and also tries to fight off the sudden strong feelings she has for Liam once again. Will she soon find out that her boyfriend isn't as into her as her friend is? Meanwhile, Julia finds herself in a dangerous situation when she finds out her roommate isn't who she says she is. And Candace is back to her backstabbing ways and Ethan has had enough of it. Is she willing to give up her schemes for him or will her desire for revenge get in the way? Main Plot Things have been awkward between Caylee and Shawn since their fight about sex and she's ready to try and fix things, but after a shocking event, will she realize that the guy she truly wants has always been right beside her? Sub Plot Julia finds her world upside-down when her roommate goes against her and threatens to turn her into the police after finding her mother's stash of stolen money. Will Julia rat her mother out or move out of her apartment? Third Plot Candace is upset that Danielle rejected her from being in her band and is willing to do whatever it takes to make sure their upcoming performance crashes and burns. When Ethan tries to stop her from backstabbing his friends, will it destroy the bond they've formed? Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Elastic Heart" by Sia. *This episode marks the end of the Caylee-Shawn Relationship. *This episode reveals that Jarrod Keppler is back in town after leaving when his gang was exposed. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Debbie Ryan' as Caylee Daniels *'Avan Jogia' as Liam Fithe *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Olivia Jerl *'Ryan Newman'as Candace Jones *'Peyton Meyer' as Matthew Malloy *'Dove Cameron' as Wendy McGee *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Kendall Schmidt' as Micah Quick *'Kendall Schmidt' as Keith Rossen *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor *'Laura Marano' as Abby Ulmer *'Kathryn Prescott' as Peyton Valentine *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber Supporting Cast *'Keegan Connor Tracy' as Kristy Abbott *'Tony Oller' as Danny Bell *'Roshon Fegan' as Brendan Collinger *'Alexa Nikolas' as Miranda Disch *'Justin Chatwin' as Shawn Eichler *'Miley Cyrus' as Leah Gerard *'David Arquette' as Steve Hanson *'Drew Van Acker' as Charles Jennings *'Miranda Cosgrove' as Adrianna Jupe *'Beau Mirchoff' as Jarrod Keppler *'Alyson Stoner' as Siobhan Spicer *'Leighton Meester' as Carly Vasquez *'Victoria Justice' as Kat Whinnes *'Ellen Page' as Hannah Winehouse Absences *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Logan Lerman' as Zak Ule |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK Candace: Who wouldn’t want me? I’m the whole package! Matt: You sure are… CHANGE Caylee: This doesn’t have to change anything. Shawn: But it does! And there’s nothing we can do about it. (Caylee and Shawn are seen kissing by Mr. Hanson) BLACKMAIL Julia: You can’t take my apartment from me. Hannah: We’re both on the lease, so it’s just as much my apartment. (The stolen money is seen by Hannah) REVENGE Candace: Danielle is going to pay for this! Ethan: You can’t just hurt my friend because she didn’t give you what you want! Candace: Don’t you remember? I hurt whoever doesn’t give me what I want! 4 WEEKS LEFT Caylee: Don’t do this to me… Ethan: This isn’t the girl I met and fell for. Julia: I either rat my mom out or have to move out… UNTIL THE EPIC FINALE (Candace is pushed into a cake) (Liam is about to fight someone) (Julia is holding another bag of money) NEW EPISODE “ELASTIC HEART” NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI |-| Gallery= 409a.jpg 409b.jpg 409c.jpg |-| Quotes= *Julia: “Did your closet explode or something? Cuz I don’t think that counts on our insurance.” *Candace: “It’s not like you have guys lined up to date you, since when are you the Dr. Phil of high school romance?” *Julia: “I used to be so dumb with guys earlier in high school. Expect that they might actually call after fucking me on the first date, but they never did. Yet, I kept letting guys take advantage of me, ended up pregnant, and it wasn’t until then that I actually found a guy worth my time.” *Caylee: “I guess I can check social suicide off my bucket list now.” *Candace: “Time to prove to everyone I’m still the HBIC around here…” *Caylee: “I kept my opinion to myself because I didn’t want to burst anyone’s bubble. Maybe you guys should try this whole, keep your mouth shut thing. It’s really great.” *Ethan: “This isn’t the girl I met and fell for. I fell for the girl with a hard exterior but deep down was full of compassion and love. Not this girl who thinks she has to prove herself by hurting people.” |-| Music= *I'm So Sorry- Imagine Dragons *Underneath- Alanis Morissette *Tattoo- Hilary Duff feat. Ed Sheeran *Headrest For My Soul- AWOLNATION *Faith- Calvin Harris |-| Link= *http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_409:_Elastic_Heart Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Caylee Plots Category:Julia Plots Category:Candace Plots